<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will by rmayuscula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854449">I Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmayuscula/pseuds/rmayuscula'>rmayuscula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Words of a Shooting Star [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmayuscula/pseuds/rmayuscula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not care for much, these days. But this was good, Laurent washing his hair for him, even if Aimeric’s limbs were cramping up in their tiny bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aimeric/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Words of a Shooting Star [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No content warnings this time, I think.</p>
<p>A little baby drabble of the boys :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurent’s scratches to his scalp make him drowsy, even if he had just woken up. Quite rudely too, with a grunted “get up, you stink.” It was a stupid thing to say, it was obvious that Aimeric didn’t care.</p>
<p>He did not care for much, these days. But this was good, Laurent washing his hair for him, even if Aimeric’s limbs were cramping up in their tiny bathtub. Laurent’s robe must be getting wet too, damp velvet uncomfortable, but he hasn’t said anything, so Aimeric keeps quiet.</p>
<p>He feels Laurent’s fingers running through his curls, rinsing the shampoo away with a cup. He’s probably stiff too, sitting on the thin border of the tub. Aimeric stays where he is, head pillowed on Laurent’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to cook something for you?” He feels too relaxed for words, so he shakes his head instead and almost dozes off, until Laurent gets up and unplugs the tub, lets all the water go down the drain. He groans, annoyed.</p>
<p>“I’ve got stuff to do, Aimeric.” He still doesn’t feel like answering and he doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to open his eyes and look at Laurent’s worried face, so he doesn’t.</p>
<p>He falls asleep like that, telling himself that that’s what he needs, just a nap. He’ll wake up later, and help Laurent clean, he’ll work on all of his missing projects, he’ll do all of his readings, he’ll water the barely alive plant beside the window. He will, later. For now, this is good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just typed this up after writing the new epilogue (yes! new! because I thought that Francis Forever would be it, but this thing does not want to be put down, it just keeps getting more and more parts.), I've got to stop writing angst, it's unhealthy at this point.</p>
<p>Everytime I think of Laurent's love language being acts of service I get teary eyed, I also think it's very funny to imagine these two wearing their rich boy clothes in ther shitty apartment, Laurent's velvet robe in their minuscule bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Find me on tumblr as <a href="https://arsaces-undone.tumblr.com/">@arsaces-undone</a> (or @rmayuscula)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>